Secrets
by Pinky5200
Summary: The Kazekage of the Sand and its council had announced a competition for all villages. Only Konoha, the Leaf Village had succeeded, but the competition didn't end there, all of their best teams were to compete in the last part of the competition—the girls that is. But what's the catch? The winner would have to leave their teams and village in honor of marrying the Kazekage—Gaara..
1. Secret Told

**Secrets**

**Secret Told**

The wind was strong and the people of Konoha stumbled as their hats, and or papers, were flying all around. Two men started to walk out of the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade did not plan on giving them any sort of a break at this rate. The missions they were assigned to kept on coming.

"_Annoying_…." The taller man thought and groaned and scratched the back of his head. The blonde one lead him out of the tower, grinning.

"Come on Sasuke! There's no time to waste. The trip to the Sand Village takes three days. I'm all fired up! We'll get there in less than three days, believe it!" The blonde yelled, almost in Sasuke's ears, as he walked passed him.

"No matter how you put it, it's still going to take us three days worth of travel, dobe…" He smirked, and continued to walk behind the silly, now laughing blonde.  
"Maybe we should split up and gather the others, huh Sasuke?" Naruto stopped and asked. "I'll get Kakashi-Sensei, and you can get Sakura-chan." The blonde said, and giggled sheepishly looking over at Sasuke.

He continued to walk past his friend, and only smirked. "Fine, hurry it up though. We shouldn't waste time standing by the gates, waiting for him."

"Right!" With that, the blonde dashed off to look for their always late, sensei.

Sasuke continued on walking towards the pink-haired kunoichi's house. As he reached her doorstep, he hadn't bother to think twice about knocking on her door, so instead he jumped to her terrace that directed to her room. "**Sakura**! We've been given another mission, hurry up will you? Kakashi and the dobe are already waiting for us."

Sakura looked over to the open door that led to her terrace. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, it's only you." The kunoichi sighed in relief and dropped her 'ready to attack' position. "I'll be there in a minute." Then she disappeared through a door.  
Sasuke waited, and in less than a minute the kunoichi reappeared. At the moment he saw her come back, he jumped off her terrace, and soon she followed. They started for the gates, neither spoke a word. Sakura put on her leaf ninja headband the way she usually put it, and Sasuke led them to their waiting comrades.

For once, Kakashi wasn't late. "Oi, nice to see that for once you weren't the last one to arrive, Sensei." The Uchiha said looking emotionless at the silver haired man with the face mask on.

"Well nice to see you too, Sasuke." Kakashi said, giving Sasuke his usual two-finger salute. "I guess now we could start our journey. I'd give you the briefing of our mission on the way." And with that, they all started for Sunna.

"_Just look at us, seems like nothing has really changed were all still here. Team Kakashi, no longer team 7. It feels like only yesterday Naruto, Sasuke, and I had turned the age of twenty one…and now, we've officially been assigned as an ANBU team._" Sakura tuned back in to Kakashi's briefing, only to find that it was now over. She didn't worry too much, because he'd say it again as soon as they got to the Sand Village.

Naruto stayed back and paced himself with Sakura, letting Kakashi and Sasuke go first. "Hey Sakura…" The blonde managed, "How're your wounds healing?"

"It's getting better, specially that Lady Tsunade herself healed it. Although, it can't be resisted if it suddenly hurts from time to time," She looked at her gaping blonde friend, he looked worried, "But it's getting better like I said, and even faster than it should be, Naruto."

"I'm glad to hear that, I wouldn't want you risking your life during the mission, Sakura." He said with his biggest grin. Sakura had been injured badly just on the mission they had recently finished, but like she said, thanks to Lady Tsunade, the wounds are healing and closing up rather quickly than it should be. "Well, I'll go on ahead! I'll talk to you later Sakura." With that, he dashed off in front of Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sakura then went back to her train of thought. "_Kakashi-Sensei does not look like he'd grown older nor had he aged backwards, he still looked the same. Naruto as well, he looked just like he did before going off training with Master Jiraya, and after that. The only difference was his clothing, he didn't look like a thin orange anymore, his clothes had black streaks on its shoulders. And Sasuke, he was the only one who really changed in all of them. He no longer wore the similar clothes he did when they were young. Now, he wore something that made him look a little like a samurai, and he carried out a sword with him. But other than that, he was still the same old Sasuke of team 7—err team Kakashi_."

"Right, the sun's been down for a few hours now, it's best to camp out here tonight and save up our energy. We're nearly there, and judging from the looks of it we shouldn't need another full day to travel unlike we did before." Naruto then pulled out his sleeping bag and prepared himself to sleep.

"Alright then! I wonder why we hadn't been able to travel this fast before, huh? Don't you teme?!" Naruto said clueless looking over at Sasuke.

"Maybe because a certain dobe stopped us too many times for long, unnecessary bathroom breaks? What do you think?" The Uchiha replied not bothering to look at Naruto as he set up the fire and his sleeping bag.

"Well, actually now that you mentioned it teme…hehe…" That's all the blonde could actually say, and soon enough he took out a frying pan, a water bottle, and a bag of ramen out of his backpack.

Sakura, ignoring the men's earlier conversation, stared absolutely dumbfounded at the blonde as he took out his things. "Err….N-Naruto? Why do you have those in your backpack?" She asked pointing to the things her blonde friend took out.

"I was hungry before we left Konoha, so I thought I'd bring ramen along with me." He replied grinning at the kunoichi.

"Err….O-okay then…"

"Don't bother the dobe, he's finally done something reasonable, and not something stupid for once." The Uchiha interrupted, fixing his sleeping bag.

"**HEY**! That's not true! Sasuke-teme, you're a bastard you know that!?" Naruto yelled, stumping his feet at the ground.

"Hey you two, stop that and go get some rest, tomorrow is another long day." Kakashi said, laying down reading his book.

They did stop, Sasuke and Sakura laid down and started to drift to sleep when Naruto suddenly cried out.

Sakura jumped up from her bed alarmed by Naruto's sudden shriek. "Naruto! What is it!?" She asked, alarm noticeable in her voice. Kakashi only raised his head and looked around then went back to reading his book.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep Sakura. The dobe was over-reacting over nothing." Sasuke informed her, staying still in his laying position, with his back faced to the fire.

"Nu uh! I poured all my water in my ramen soup, and forgot that I only brought one!" The blonde exclaimed, clearly over reacting as Sasuke had said earlier.

Naruto! You got me all worried for nothing! Arghh— Just go to sleep will 'ya!?" Sakura said angrily, going back to her comfy sleeping bag, turning away from the fire as well.

"I was wrong," Sasuke started, "I stand corrected, the dobe still hasn't done anything reasonable, and still does stupid things, and more importantly, he's in the process of it."

"Why you—"

"Enough! Get some sleep you two." Kakashi said, finally closing his book and closing his eyes slowly drifting to sleep."

"But Sensei, I can't sleep." The blonde replied.

Sakura sat up and decided to talk to Naruto. "Naruto lie down," she said, "and I'll talk to you, to make you go to sleep." She smiled weakly at him, as tired as she was, she won't get anywhere near sleep if Naruto were to keep talking because he wasn't able to get some sleep.

"You would really do that? Thank you, thank you so much Sakura!" Naruto said happily, returning the smile she gave him.

It took long but it seems like Naruto has finally fallen asleep, not only that, but the fire has diminished as well. Then she heard someone moving. Sasuke had gotten up.

"Sorry if I woke you up Sasuke, I didn't mean to do so." She managed to give him a smile.

The Uchiha walked to her and her sleeping bag. "Had fun flirting did you?" He asked her, quite angry as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Sasuke—"

"They're sound asleep."He said, digging his head unto Sakura's neck.

"But...we're out here in the woods..."

"I'll protect you no matter what. I haven't seen you for days because you were with Lady Tsunade. Give me tonight at least..." He kissed her neck, and move his hands all over her body.

"Sasuke-kun...they might wake up..." Sakura said shyly,shivering from every kiss Sasuke placed on her neck.

Sasuke didn't stop. "Would you rather we go in deeper in the woods then?"

Sakura blushed, she couldn't stop thinking about what they were doing in front of their team mates' unconscious bodies. But then she got a hold of herself. She turned to face Sasuke, and planted a longing and loving kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sasuke then in return kissed her more dearly, sliding her left sleeve down, kissing her bare shoulder. She then played with his hair, but then stopped.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..." She sighed, "but it really is getting late now, and we need to get some sleep and gather up our strength for tomorr—"

"Tch. In case you've forgotten, Sakura. I always get what I want." He held her closer and tighter as her eyes widened. "But I'll let this one slip. His hold on her released, and he went back to his own sleeping bag and went to sleep. Sakura stared at amazement. In all this time, them secretly dating, Sasuke **did** get all he wanted. But he's never asked her to go that far...yet. But then there's left a question on the table—

"_When are we going to stop __**secretly dating **__and be just dating for real?"  
_She let the thought go and laid back on her bed, willing herself to sleep.


	2. Marriage?

**Hi there! Sorry if the story sucks but please review :)**

**Anywayssssss here's the new chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**At the Sand**

**Marriage?**

Their travel seemed fast though no one bothered to talk. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were in front of Sakura, who again was thinking deeply about the events the night before.

She sighed, "_I can't keep up with him...when will we stop this? Keeping our relationship a secret, not lett—" _Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt eyes staring at her. She was already too far behind that they had to stop and wait for her.

"I'm sorry, I won't be slacking off again." She said sheepishly. Sasuke had already started off again, apparently the first one as well.

Naruto and Sasuke had already gone off, but Kakashi decided to stay back with the kunoichi.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, don't worry about me, I won't slow us down anymore." She smiled at him.

"_Sakura," _he started in whisper. "_You don't have to worry as well, I already know._"

The kunoichi stared at him, wide eyed, not knowing what he was talking about...not sure at least.

"_Sensei? What do you mean—"_

"_You two aren't as careful as you think, I thought Sasuke would be, but I guess he's not." _He continued to smile at her, while she, still wide eyed, she was speechless.

"_I was still awake last night," _He continued, "_I was listening to your's and Naruto's conversation. When he fell asleep, I was about to as well, but I sensed movement. So I got up and checked it out, only to find you and Sasuke, well, I think we both know what you two were doing."_

She continued to stare at him, blushing as she was, she couldn't help but think about it again. "_No Sensei! It's not what you think! He...err...my...my wound...you see...—" _

_"Don't worry," _He put a finger up to his lips, motioning that he'll keep quiet with it. "_I won't say a word about it until you two are ready to tell everyone else."_ He smiled and caught up to the other two men in front of them.

She couldn't stop blushing, she continued to stare at her team mates and caught up with them as well, trying to erase the conversation she had just had with Kakashi-Sensei. As soon as she paced herself with her team, she has already forgot about the whole thing.

* * *

**At the Sand Village...**

"Lord Kazekage! Team Kakashi from the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha is here. Shall I send them to where the others are?"

"Yes, tell them that I would also be with them in a few minutes."

"Aye!" The man bowed and left the Kazekage and his siblings in the room.

"Gaara, are you really sure about this? I mean, there must be another way out of this situation—" Kankuro stopped, Temari had hit him in the back of his head.

"Kankuro! You do not refer to him just as that anymore, he is Lord Kazekage! Mind your manners." Temari exclaimed looking over to her two brothers.

"There really may be no other way out of it, the council has made their decision, this is what I am to do." Gaara looked at his siblings emotionless, leaning himself back to his chair.

"Come on Kankuro, it's best if we leave Lord Kazekage to think and attend to the guests." Temari said shoving Kankuro out of the Kazekage's office.

"Okay, okay, stop pushing me Temari!" Kankuro yelled, as they left the room.

"_Hmmn...the Hidden Leaf Village was the only one that passed. Tch. This will indeed be a long day." _He thought, sighing quietly as he walked out of his office.

* * *

"**Sakura!** Your finally here, billboard brow!" Ino ran to Sakura, and started to chat off. Sakura and her had once again become good friends, after the past incidents.

"Hey, Ino. When did you arrive?" Sakura asked, walking with Ino to their other friends.

"Just yesterday. Kurenai-Sensei's team arrived a day before us, and Gai-Sensei's team arrived first...a week early."

"_Well that's Gai-Sensei's team for 'ya." _Sakura thought to herself.

"So Lee, have any idea why we've been summoned here?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked her thicked brow friend as she walk towards him. Ino went off with the other girls there.

"To be honest, Sakura, I have yet no idea why we are here."

"Oh...Okay then. Thanks, Lee." Then she strolled off going back to her team. Kakashi had gone back into reading his book and Naruto had run to Hinata and the others, making Hinata blush uncontrollably. Sasuke, on the other hand, was being followed around by Ino, and a couple of girls from the Sand Village. He didn't say much, but answer all their questions.

"Oii, teme, are you single?" One of the girls asked, and suddenly Sakura felt that she should listen.

"Yes." That's all he said. One single word, yet it made Sakura feel so sad, and it seems like Kakashi-Sensei had overheard as well. He stared at her, and she gave him a fake smile, it seems like he took it and went back to his book.

"**Sakura**! There you are! What took you so long?" A familiar voice shouted, making everyone stop and stare at them.

"Temari!" She replied with a smile. "I'm sorry that we took long to get here, I was badly injured in our previous mission."

"Huh?! Yet you **still **came?! How bad was it? How did it heal so quickly—"

Sakura noticed how alarmed her friend was. "Don't worry Temari, I'm alright, Lady Tsunade had treated the wound." Her friend smiled gently and then retreated her attention to everyone else.

"**Alright then!**" She yelled to get everyone's attention and continued. "Lord Kazekage should be down here in a few mi— Ahh never mind, here he is." She said pointing to Gaara as he went down the stairs.

"Lord Kazekage." Everyone greeted with a bow.

He responded only with a bow, and then scanned the crowds of people in the Kazekage Tower's lobby. It wasn't much as he expected. Temari left the center and went beside her brothers and waited for Gaara to begin.

"As all you know," He began, "The council of the Sand Village and I had requested a small competition among the hidden villages. Whom ever won was to come here to Sunna. Only the strongest, and most skillful ninja's were allowed entry into the competition, in teams as well. I congratulate the Hidden Leaf ninja's for winning." He paused as some of them cheered.

Sakura didn't know the _everything_ about the competition. So she listened eagerly as Gaara spoke, glancing from time to time at the Uchiha.

A member of the council came out behind the sand siblings and began to talk. "Ladies, Temari will lead you to your rooms. The remaining information about this competition would only be unveiled to the men. Go now."

As Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Kurenai-Sensei left the lobby with Temari, the council member began to speak. "Now, for the final phase of this competition, Leaf ninjas will go against Leaf ninjas." By then, Temari had already led the girls out. "The girls will go against each other, excluding the female sensei that is—"

"Why are they going against each other?" asked an impatient Neji.

"Well, if you'd so kindly let me continue..."

"I—" Neji was stopped before he could speak once more, by Gai-Sensei.

"Ahem. As I was saying, the girls will go against each other. They are representing each teams. Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, and Team Kakashi. The strongest team of ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi listened intently.

"_I don't think this is such a good idea..." _Kakashi thought to himself. From his point of view, Sasuke looked a little confused.

"What is this little 'competition' really?" Kakashi asked, quite bitter and scary than what he had intended.

"Now...There's the catch..." The council member said, stepping back.

"Hn." Sasuke said quite annoyed that the council member would not just say it.

"The winner, well, you might as well say goodbye to the winner in the end..." He paused to see Kakashi's reaction, and continued when he saw he was calm. "The winner...will marry Lord Gaara."

Everyone gasped in shock. Sasuke didn't look shocked at all—he looked terrified. _"This_ competition..." He thought, "_It's a sure win for Sakura, against the other girls...she __**can't **__marry_ _Gaara." _Kakashi stared at him, as he stared at nothing with a terrified look on his face.


	3. To let go? Or to keep?

**Secrets**

**To let go? Or to Keep?  
**"What?! No! Lady Tsunade never mentioned anything like that to us!" Shikimaru yelled, anxious.

"Ahhh...that is because she does not **know**. But no matter with that, she signed the contract like the other village heads did. Even if you do inform her, she has no power to alter it. Now, only the Sand Village Council can do so." The man said with more confidence.

The room was loud, everyone began to yell, they weren't at all thrilled at the outcome of the competition.

"And your job as their team mates and senseis, is to help them get stronger for the competition. You also cannot tell them what will happen. Accor—"

"What makes you think that we're not going to tell them, huh?" Naruto yelled at the council member, Kakashi held onto him, stopping him from getting any closer. Gaara looked at them all smirking at the sight of the Leaf ninjas sudden panic.

"Yeah! What makes you think we'd keep quiet about this?" Kiba and Chouji yelled in unison.

"Because," The council member said with sinister in his voice. "As the village heads and our council has discussed, the team that drops out **or **loses intentionally, the members of that team will be disbanded and built in to new teams. In fact," he continued, "Lady Tsunade had suggested that herself, she said and I quote, 'The Hidden Village will not lose! No one will drop out either, we will win this competition, and we will show our skills and strength, and I myself will demote anyone who shall not abide by the rules of this competition, and beat the crap out of them!'."

The thought of Lady Tsunade saying that, gave them strength, and got them calmer, but for a certain Uchiha.

"_So there isn't much choice..." _The Uchiha thought to himself.

Calmly he asked, "So the only thing we have to do is to help them win their fights fairly, and not say a thing about the conversation we just had?" Everyone looked at him curiously.

Neji then ran to him furiously and grabbed a hold of the Uchiha's collar. "What the hell Sasuke?! Don't you care about Sakura?! She is your team mate, don't you care about her future as her **friend**?!" Sasuke froze at Neji's words, Gai-Sensei took Neji away from Sasuke, and Kakashi stood in between.

He glared at him, "You don't **know** what I feel, Hyuuga!" He replied and walked away.

"Yes—" the council member said, "That is **all** you have to do. You are all dismissed! Kankuro, lead this men to their quarters, and shortly after, I will inform the female sensei of what had took place and tell her what she is to do."

* * *

"Morning already, huh?" Sakura asked herself. "The Sand Village sure is nice to give us **all** our own rooms."

She walked towards bathroom and cleansed herself, and directly went to the dining area to meet her friends. As she got there, Naruto couldn't stop staring at her.

"Naruto? Is something on my face?" She asked politely, slightly getting annoyed at him staring at her. Then his eyes shined, suddenly he started crying out loud.

"H-hey now, Naruto," Sakura said sheepishly, trying to stop him from crying.

"No! Sakura! Listen! Y—" Kakashi-Sensei had covered his mouth and smiled at him.

"Naruto! You're disgusting Sakura by talking so loud and with your mouth full." He said, then smiled at her.

"_If he tells her, she might want to drop out, and Lady Tsunade would take it all out on me...dammit..." _Kakashi thought to himself, then glared at Naruto as soon as Sakura looked away from them.

She sat down with them, and glanced around, feeling that the dining area was a gloomy room at the moment. Then Sasuke sat beside her, and she stopped looking about.

"How was your sleep?" She was startled at his question, he hadn't ever asked her of anything that didn't have anything to do with the mission ever.

"I slept comfortably, how about you Sasuke-kun?" She replied smiling at him.

"'_Sasuke-kun...I'd miss hearing her say that if she wins..." _He quickly removed the thought from his mind and replied to her question. "It was good as well." He lied, he didn't really get much sleep because of so many thoughts running in his mind.

He then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a curious Sakura, a crying Naruto, and a panicking Kakashi.

_"If I do help Sakura win this...She would live a happy life. Happier than the life she began to have with me. She would be the Kazekage's wife after all. But then I wouldn't see her anymore..." _He thought walking around the village. Then he shoved his hand into his pocket. "_I'll help you win Sakura..." _He continued, taking out a small box. "_No matter how much it will hurt me, I will give you the life you deserve to have. A __**happy **__life..." _Then he put the box back into his pocket, walking off to somewhere.


	4. How it Happened

**Sorry chapter 4 took long _**

**But here it is! Please review guys, give me some ideas ^^**

* * *

**Secrets**

**How it Happened**

She looked for him after he had gone. Sadly, she just couldn't find him, instead she found the Lord Kazekage sitting at a bench, facing his village.

"Lord Kazekage...?" She started, completely forgetting about the Uchiha she was looking for.

He turned, emotionless as always. "Yes?" He asked, "Is there anything you need leaf ninja?" He sounded like an old man, the way he talked to her as if he didn't know her name.

"Sakura." She blurted.

He simply replied, "I know."

She walked slowly towards him. "May I sit next to you?" She asked politely.

With a nod and a "Hn." He reminded her of Sasuke, and remembered that she was originally looking for him. She was about to excuse herself from him and continue her search, but then he spoke.

"The village...isn't it beautiful?" Plainly he asked, then stood himself.

"Ahh, yes, it is a wonderful sight to see." She replied, looking blankly at the Kazekage, who then turned to walk but stopped.

"I must go see to the works left unfinished, excuse me." Then he left.

He seemed lonely to her, sad as well. She smiled to herself thinking of a plan. "_Perhaps I'll go see the Lord Kazekage after training this afternoon..." _Then left herself.

* * *

He walked to his assigned room, still thinking. He had passed by Naruto earlier, and ignored him when he asked him if he was alright. "_Am I really that transparent as to what I feel right now?" _He asked himself. Shaking the thought out of his head, he closed the door and sat down on his bed. He took the box out again, this time opening it. It revealed a ring. The Uchiha ring to be specific. It was passed down to every person who was welcomed into the Uchiha clan. His mother was the most recent to own the ring, he had been thinking about giving it to Sakura.

"_For two long years...I've asked her to be mine, and she accepted...We kept it from all our friends." _He thought sighing to himself, resting his chin on his right hand. He continued to stare at the ring inside the small black box on the palm of his right hand. "_Was it right to tell her not to tell anyone? And now letting her go...is it worth it?"_ He sighed and stood up, walking over to the window looking over the Sand Village. He continued to think to himself. If he were to let her go, he would never see that beautiful smile of hers that always makes him smile as well. He thought about the day he had asked her to be his...

**_Flashback..._**

**It was test for all of the teams, excluding its senseis. Team Kakashi had continued to work together while the other teams had decided to go their own ways. **

**"****_Stupid Dobe..." _****He muttered to himself. Somehow even now as they were older, Naruto had a way of changing the way things go. They could have won that battle if Naruto hadn't gone so cocky calling Tsunade, Kakashi, and the other senseis, 'old, weak, and slow'. It was hard enough that Tsunade and Kakashi were going against them, but Naruto had to say those stuff. Now ALL of them were on their tails.**

**"Naruto! You idiot!" A female voice broke through his thoughts. It was Sakura, she was running behind Naruto and him.**

**"What? It's true..." The blonde muttered.**

**Then they continued on their journey trying to hide from all of the senseis and the Hokage. It was, dark, raining hard, and the ground was mucky. They haven't seen anyone from the other teams after Kakashi had blown that ball of fire. Everyone was separated. **

**They heard the Hokage's voice yelling out Naruto's name in anger and disgust.**

**"Hehehe, I guess grandma's loo—" The blonde was stopped when they noticed the ground they ran on trembled...then cracked—no it broke below their feet. Naruto looked surprised and scared, he knew the Hokage was looking for him. Sakura also looked terrified, she knew how her mentor could be when really mad.**

**The moon was the only light they had that night, it was hard to find shelter from the rain. Then they heard yelling and screaming.**

**"Huh?! Did you guys hear that?" Sakura asked. She didn't look too good, she looked like she was about to faint. **

**He had to admit it, he's fallen for the kunoichi. She once told him that she doesn't love him anymore. That was a long time ago though, he wasn't sure how she felt for him now. Nevertheless, she always saved him at times he couldn't save himself. So he's fallen for her—hard.**

**"Yeah! It sounded like Ino!" The blonde looked around wondering where it specifically came from.**

**"We need to find shelter soon, or else Sakura might faint." The Uchiha told them coolly, not even glancing at his team mates.**

**There was a figure up ahead. It looked lost from the way it was moving, but they couldn't tell who it was. **

**"Is that...Hinata?" The kunoichi asked, noticing the figure as well. They closed in on the figure, still not sure if it was Hinata or not.**

**BAM! Naruto, not looking where he was going, ran over the poor Hyuuga heiress. **

**"Hinata-chan!" The blonde cried out.**

**"N-naruto-kun..." The girl was blushing heavily, it could be seen even through the darkness they were in. Naruto was on top of her and has not yet moved himself. **

**Sasuke felt jealous then. He heard the Hyuuga say 'kun'—to Naruto! He hasn't heard Sakura call him 'Sasuke-kun' for a really long time now. It did make him jealous. He didn't realize then that he was slightly blushing. Sakura stared at him blankly slightly blushing as well. He turned around and noticed the big ball of fire that was currently hurling at them. As if by instinct, he took Sakura's waist and jumped over to a high branch on one of the nearest trees. Naruto did the same, but as soon as he did, the Uchiha and the kunoichi with him could not see their team mate and the Hyuuga. **

**Sakura looked very pale, and looked as if she was about to faint. The Uchiha felt a little tinge in his side. He ignored it and faced the kunoichi, again, slightly blushing. The thought of them being alone...he felt that it has been such a long time since they had.**

**"Sakura," He began, trying to keep the kunoichi's eyes open. "We need to find shelter, are you still with me?"**

**Without a second to think, she replied, "Yes..." as if it were a regular thing to say for her.**

**He took her by the waist again and searched for a shelter of some sort. He could still feel the slight tinge in his side, but with pain, a lot of it. He continued to ignore it. He did not even bother to look at it. He carried Sakura on his back and took her to a small cave he found far away from where they had departed with Hinata and Naruto. **

**"Sasuke!" Sakura said in shock, motioning for him to lie down. **

**He didn't know why she was doing this. "...Sakura...?" He asked with a hoarse voice. Then he noticed it, the pain that he felt at his side was because he had been hit. He tried to sit up but Sakura's strong hand on his chest made him give up. It was a losing battle against her, so he laid down. Slowly, he drifted to sleep..."****_I think...I think...I lost a lot of blood..." _****He told her faintly, and she barely heard him. As his eyes began to close and blur, he noticed that Sakura's eyes was full of energy and alarm now, and she wasn't pale anymore. He heard her panicking, as he slowly drifted to sleep...the alarm of her voice kept him awake though.**

**He could barely hear her, but he knew she was saying something. "****_Sasuke-kun!" _****She was crying now, he didn't like the fact that she was crying because of him...but did he hear 'kun' or has he lost it, with all that blood he lost...its bound to hear things that weren't even said. But he heard it again not as faint as the first one though. "****_Sasuke-kun! Keep your eyes open! P-please!" _****He was sure now she was crying, he saw her beautiful face, felt her soft hands keeping his eye-lids open, as she healed his wound. Then everything became black...**

**He woke up the next day, it had finally stopped raining, he could hear sobs. He still also felt the pain, less now though. Then he looked down to his chest to see a still crying Sakura.**

**The Uchiha still felt pain, but he raised his hand to touch the kunoichi. At his touch, she looked up, she was still crying, in between sobs she tried to say something, but he couldn't make anything out of it. When she finally stopped talking and stared intently at him, still crying, he gave her a warm smile, something he hadn't done for so long. **

**"Sasuke-kun!" She cried out. So he wasn't wrong. She called him 'Sasuke-kun' again. It made him smile.**

**He couldn't help but ask her, "I thought you stopped calling me that because you didn't love me anymore..." He kept smiling at her.**

**Sakura's eyes widened in anger, then she yelled at him. "Idiot! You idiot! I do still LOVE you!" Then she cried again, hugging the Uchiha.**

**Sasuke felt that his heart has been touched. He sat up, not saying anything. He heard Sakura told him not to because his wounds weren't completely healed yet...**

**To her surprise, Sasuke held her in his arms. He didn't say anything, and when she was about to, he finally spoke. "Sakura..."**

**The kunoichi looked up at the man, only nodding, as she was too stunned to say something at all.**

**So he continued, "Don't scare me like that ever again..." His voice was serious, so serious that the kunoichi felt scared when he said this. **

**She managed to ask him, "W-what do you mean, Sasuke-kun...?" She waited for his response but all he did was hold her tighter.**

**"Saying you don't love me anymore..." Sakura's eyes widened as he said that, she wrapped her arms around him as well.**

**"I-I never meant it..." **

**"You still scared me...don't ever do that to me again..." His hold tightened, and Sakura felt the warm of his body.**

**"I-" He cut her off.**

**"Sakura...be mine..." It wasn't a question, it was more like a demand. Either way, Sakura answered with a "Yes..." **

**_End of flashback..._**


	5. Lord Kazekage

**Hey so...you guys wanna review? I kinda need some ideas, or pm me x.x**

**Anywayssss, how is it so far? D**

* * *

**Secrets**

**Lord Kazekage  
**The pink-haired kunoichi continued to look for the Uchiha. "_Dammit...where's Sasuke..." _As if on cue, Sakura found Sasuke as he turned from the hall.

"Sasuke-kun...?" She asked him, he looked quite unhappy, and it seems like he's not trying to hide it at all.

He only looked at her, and without saying a single word, he walked past her. She didn't say anything as well, she stood there, a little shock that he didn't even say 'hn'. Then she heard him stop walking. Without looking at each other, backs turned to one another, Sasuke spoke.

"Shouldn't you be training now?" He asked her coolly, hiding the quiver in his voice only he heard.

"Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you to start training..." They still weren't facing each other.

"Hn. Let's go then." Then she turned to walk behind the Uchiha.

Walking to the training grounds seemed long for both of them, neither talked. As they passed by the village on their way, Sakura noticed all the girls staring at Sasuke. She was hurt, emotionally and physically. That fatal wound she has still hurts, and it hasn't gotten any better ever since they left Konoha. At the moment, she couldn't properly control the flow of chakra through her. She didn't mind it, she was thinking about something else actually. "_Dammit, Sasuke sure is moody..." _She complained to herself. Then another voice made her jump.

"Billboard Broooowwww!" Ino yelled running at her.

She was unsure of what her friend had wanted, she thought that Shikimaru and Chouji had her training all day. "What is it, Ino?" She simply asked.

Her blonde friend was exhausted, apparently, she's been running after her ever since they've exited the building. "Didn't you hear me calling you earlier!?" She asked after catching a breath.

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, I was thinking..."

"Well...do you have any idea what were supposed to do? I mean, besides fight?" The blonde asked.

Sakura had no idea why they were asked to leave last night and what they're even supposed to do from then on. "Sorry, Ino, no one told me what were supposed to do yet."

The Uchiha, who had stopped walking to wait for Sakura, interrupted their conversation. "The final part of the competition is only for the guys and the senseis to know. All you have to do is fight and win."

Sakura looked at him curiously. Ino did the same.

"Dammit! That's what Shikimaru and Chouji told me as well." Ino said, stumping away back to her team.

"Come on, Sakura. We're already late." With that he grabbed Sakura by her hand and walked to the training grounds. When he did so, she felt surprised, but most importantly secure.

* * *

When they got to the training grounds, Kakashi has buried himself into his book, and Naruto looked like he was completely drained out of energy.

Kakashi saw them coming and glanced at Naruto, who had jumped up from his sudden glare. The blonde seemed to have remembered what he and Kakashi 'discussed' earlier.

_"Naruto," Kakashi started with a smile. "If you somewhat slip what we talked about the mission last night again to Sakura, don't bet on me not doing anything about it." He continued to smile at the blonde._

_He looked cocky and bored, but annoyed. Without glancing even once at his sensei he said, "Hmph...what if I do? What __**would **__you do to me?"_

_He jumped from his seat terrified, as he saw Kakashi sneak up at him with a seriously angry and scary look on his face. "Do you remember the 'Hidden Leaf Village Hidden Technique'?" Kakashi laughed sinisterly. _

_With that, the blonde fainted from fright._

__Kakashi smirked to himself. "Well, how nice to finally see you two." He began as the pair came closer. "We were about to start training without you."

The Uchiha smirked at his ex-sensei. "Tch. Then why didn't you?" He asked annoyed, letting go of Sakura's hand.

"Right." Naruto said lazily. "Let's get started." He stood up effortless.

"First off," Kakashi looked at Sakura, "We're here to train Sakura, so she could win all the match with the other female jounins."

The kunoichi gasped. "You mean...you're not fighting? Only me?" As if she hadn't heard it before. She just refused to believe the Uchiha when he said so.

"Hn." Sasuke simply said, sitting down.

"Now, let's get started." Kakashi smiled. Thus, her training began.

* * *

For two weeks at the Sand Village, they trained her, and after trainings, she would go look for the Kazekage to talk to him. Even though most of the time he didn't care or listen to what she was saying, he stayed. He stayed because he liked her company. He had learned to listen to what she was saying after she had once saved his life.

_**Flashback...**_

_****_**It was only a few days ago, he had gone out of the village to handle a problem out in the deserts, around the afternoon. He hadn't thought that his enemy would tire him so much, and would actually be able to cause him fatal wounds. He hadn't used his full force on this trouble maker. But when he realized that he should have, it was already too late. The kunai that had hit his lower right abdomen, had poison. Their little battle took place far away from the village. When he's enemy left the scene, he'd decided that it was only someone who had wanted to cause a commotion to grab attention. His enemy left him there to die slowly out in the sands. Gaara then thought about the pink-haired kunoichi who'd come looking for him around that time, as he started to lose consciousness. **

**After some time after he had drifted asleep, he found himself in one of the rooms of the hospital of his village. He soon noticed his brother and sister looking over him as he opened his eyes.**

**"Temari...Kankuro...How did I get here..." He didn't asked, it was a demand.**

**"Lord Kazekage!" Temari cried, hugging her little brother.**

**"Gaara...!" Kankuro sighed in relief, joining his sister and brother. Gaara looked at them confused.**

**Finally Temari spoke, looking at his little brother, stopping her tears. "Sakura brought you in. She said she went out the deserts looking for you, then saw a figure. When she came closer, she saw it was you, and...and...she brought you back here. S-she also treated your wounds and took the poison out of you body!" **

**Kankuro stood, sighing in relief that Gaara was still alive. "Thanks to her, you're still here."**

**Silence poured down the siblings, then a woman not looking at what was happening, came in and told Temari and Kankuro to exit. When they did, Gaara stayed silent, and the woman brought in herbs with her.**

**"Sakura..." He started. Sakura's eyes shot up to the patient on the bed.**

**"Go back to sleep." She smiled.**

**He glanced up at her, and slightly smirked. "Thank you..." **

**"Hn. You should really go back to sleep, the wounds would heal faster." She didn't stop smiling at him.**

**After some time, she waited for him to sleep, but it didn't happen. She sighed, and started to treat his wounds. She talked to him and he listened. Intently he did. They didn't even notice the passing Uchiha. She made him laugh, something he thought he wasn't able to do...**

**_End of Flashback..._**

* * *

**__**Ever since then, they had always met up after her training sessions. "_Maybe this competition is not needed anymore...maybe she's the one..." _ Gaara thought to himself, walking back to his office.


	6. Sasuke Uchiha

**Hey guys, hope you like my story!**

**Anyways, I've been forgetting the 'disclaimer' thingy~**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**_Enyoy~_**

* * *

**Secrets**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

"Lord Kazekage!" He heard a woman's voice called, running towards him.

He looked and gave the kunoichi a slight, yet kind, smile. "Sakura, is there anything you need?" He asked.

She looked exhausted, after she caught her breath she finally said, "No, not at all." She gave him a heartfelt smile.

They've been talking a lot lately, right after training that is. She hasn't told anyone of her and the kazekage's meetings, except Ino, who had annoyed her into telling her all about it. She thinks she's developing feelings for him, she didn't have to tell Ino that, she could easily tell how Sakura feels about anyone or anything.

"How was training today?" He simply asked, looking away.

She stood next beside him. "It's the same as all the others...only that its the last." She smiled sheepishly.

He nodded "Hn. Tomorrow, it begins."

"To be honest," she started, looking out into the scenery of the Sand Village in front of them. "I...I'm afraid..." She simply put.

He glanced at her, curiousity dancing in his head. "Why is that?"

"I'm training...hard. But everyone else have some kind of expertise in battle. Ino can take over bodies, Ten Ten knows to use all kinds of weapons at her disposal— and that's a lot. Hinata has a kekkei genkai, that blocks the flow of chakra...I...I've nothing..."

He listened to her wearily, then he lifted his hand and brought it to her shoulder for comfort. "**No one **has nothing. You just don't trust in your abilities. You've got perfect control over your chakra, and can use inhuman strengths, stronger than the fifth Hokage's herself."

She smiled at what he said, and watched him walk away. "Thank you, Lord Kazakage..."

A gentle smile played upon Gaara's face as he walked away, leaving the pink-haired kunoichi. "Good luck tomorrow, Sakura."

* * *

He knocked on her door once, twice. No sort of answer. He was growing bored, tired, and annoyed. "_Dammit, where could she be!?"_ The Uchiha asked himself, knocking once more. He left to keep looking for her, then finally found her as she appeared through a turn from the corridors.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She stuttered, surprised she bumped into the Uchiha in the 'Girls' Corridors'. Shocked when he took her hand and led her out of the building.

"Sakura," He stopped walking when they reached the training grounds, then held the girl in his arms.

The kunoichi didn't do anything for a while, allowing the Uchiha to hold her. She was shock to commit any kind of act. When the man holding her brought her out of her shock by holding her tighter, she quickly wrapped her arms around him as well, and buried her face into his chest.

The Uchiha then buried his head into her neck. "Sakura," he began, "I missed you..." He said in a whisper. He wasn't lying though, he did miss her, _**a **_**_lot._**He had not gotten to spend some time with his Cherry Blossom, when they got to the Sand Village. It's been a while since he held her that close, that long.

"I missed you too..." She replied, getting more comfortable on his chest. The warmth of his body comforted her, and how close they were now, it took her mind off the kazekage. She meant it as well, he missed him a lot. The only time they saw each other ever since they got to the Sand Village were when they ate, and during trainings. Even then in those times, they barely interacted with each other. Right now though, she intended to take advantage of it.

He cupped her face with one hand, and lowered his own to her level and gently kissed her. It was dark, but when she looked up to him, she swore she saw him smile. Not a playful smile, not a smirk— just a real smile. Then he closed his eyes.

She was shocked when he did so, she brought her hand up to his face and asked, "Sasuke-kun...is something the matter...?"

He didn't reply, instead he kissed her deeply. It took some time until their lips parted. Sakura felt rain drops on her face, only it wasn't raining. She saw tears running down the Uchiha's face. She didn't know what it meant, he looked calm, the tears on his face didn't seem to mean anything, the emotion he felt wasn't showing on his face. She returned his kiss, and as they parted she buried her face once again on his chest, hearing every beat of his heart. She was a little confused, but she was happy, happy that she was able to spend this time with Sasuke, alone, no stalkers, no fans.

Then the Uchiha straightened himself, no longer was his face ran down by tears. He looked into her eyes, then rested his forehead on hers. "Sakura, I love you, you know that, right?"

She didn't reply. _"Is this some sort of test? I love him, he knows that..." _

"I always tell you that I love you, why do you think my feelings for you would change...?" She asked curiously.

"Because I'm asking you how you really feel for me, what your heart is telling you." He said calmly, still looking into her eyes.

She suddenly became nervous. _"Why is he asking me all these questions...but more importantly...do I? Really? I do love him with all my heart don't I?" _She asked herself.

Silence took place in between them, both waiting for her reply. She hugged the Uchiha tighter, drawing their body heat closer to each other. Then tears took place in her own eyes. "S-Sasuke, you know I do..."

He didn't look convinced, he broke away from their embrace and stood a few feet away from her. "Prove it." He said coldly. His hands clenched into fists, looking intently on the kunoichi.

She was baffled. Soon, anger took over her emotions. Sasuke was surprised when she yelled at him, and he didn't hide it either.

"How dare **you**! How dare you question my feelings for you...e-ever since we were kids...I have never stopped loving you—"

"Until now, right?!" He replied calmly but bitterly. "You should know—no, in fact you don't, do you? You're always around **Gaara**!" He paused looking at a now crying Sakura. "Yes—I look for you after you run off after _every _training sessions. And-and, I do find you, around **him**! And that one time, in the hospital, it confirmed every suspicion I had."

"What do you mean?! We've only been talking, and that one time in the hospital—he was **injured—**"

"I **know** he was! And you know that, because you were looking for him—even in the deserts! Then-then after bringing him in, was it really necessary to have Temari and Kankuro leave you two alone!? I was looking for you, you know? They told me **everything**. And when I looked to see if they were telling me the truth, they were—"

"S-Sasuke-kun—" She cried seeming to no longer have anger in her voice nor emotions.

"I saw how you two looked at each other...it's the way **we **used to look at each other..."

She shook her head, understanding why Sasuke was so mad. He meant it when he said he missed her and loved her, he's jealous—jealous that she has payed a lot of attention to Gaara...

"**No!**" She yelled, "It's **still **the way **I **look at you...It has never changed, and the way I see the Lord Kazekage, he's only a friend of mine, who needed the company **I **gave him!"

"And it's **still **the way **I **look at you too...but all these...it's confusing me...it's confusing me because this is about you, Sakura. I've fallen for you too deeply, too deep for my own good. I have never wanted to cause you pain if you ever felt any because of me...I love you, and only **you.** Before everything, I enclosed myself from women— everyone. But you, you opened me up, you know so much about me than I know about myself—"

She couldn't bear it anymore, she loved him so much too. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. Her knees trembled, and she ran to the Uchiha, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. She buried her face once again into his chest, sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry..." she began, looking up to the Uchiha who held her tighter. "You—you are the only one who has caused me such pains...yet you loved me even more in place of all those. If...if I lose you...I would never know what to do with my life. All that I am—it's because of you—and if you go, if you walk away from me..." He held her tighter, not wanting to let go as well. "I couldn't bear the thought of it..." She trembled through her words. "I love you, and I would throw everything else away just for **you**. Along with it all, my life just to stay with you...No one has **ever **made me feel so loved until you, not even my own parents, or my best friend. I love you the way a wife does a husband, I trust you like a best friend, and I will forever hold on to you like a child does her favorite toy..."

He listened to her loving words, and he didn't know how his life would be without her either. "And I..." He began. "I will respect and treat you greatly like a knight does his queen...**You **are my queen, Sakura...but I won't let you give up your life for me...because it would only prove useless..." He smiled at her though she shook in terror, and gazed at him with a frightful look in her eyes. "Because if you ever did that...we would both die...for...for you hold my life in you very hands, you aren't just my Cherry Blossom, Sakura...you are my** heart**."

She couldn't stop her weeping now, his words would for ever stay with her...she loved him, and no one can love her better than he does...

* * *

**HEY! REVIEW PLEASE ^_^  
NEED TO KNOW HOW IT WENT~**


	7. The Fight

**Secrets**

**The Fight**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Today's the day, Forehead." Ino said, walking with her friend.

Sakura could only smile at her friend, "Yup."

Ino twitched at her friend's non-stopped smiles. _"I could only imagine what she's thinking right now...ahh..." _She shook the thought out and skipped happily to her team, leaving Sakura.

She couldn't help but think what she and Sasuke had talked about last night. She also couldn't help the smile that stuck on her face.

_**Short Flashback...**_

**"Sakura..." She looked up at the dark haired man smiling gently, but radiantly. "Forgive me when I asked you to keep our relationship between us..."**

**He looked into her eyes, and gently planted a kiss on her soft, delicate lips. "I no longer wish to hide it..."**

**She was shocked to hear this from him, but she was ever more happy. They don't have to hide it from everyone else now...She hugged him tightly, answering him with an 'ok'. Honestly, she doesn't care if they continue to keep their relationship a secret, just as long as they ****_have _****a relationship. **

**After he kissed her dearly, she looked up at him and giggled. "Kakashi-sensei already knows..." **

**He was shocked when she said this. "Tch. At the woods, right? Sneaky little..." **

**As he talked, Sakura cut him off by slowly kissing him. "Yes, he said you weren't careful."**

**They both laughed and continued to embrace each other. It was the longest time they had shown affection to each other for the longest they could both remember.**

**_End of Flashback..._**

* * *

Sakura continued to walk towards her team. Naruto had been hanging upside down from a tree branch looking as bored as ever, and didn't seem like he was feeling alright. Kakashi buried his face in yet another one of his _books__**.**_She didn't see Sasuke anywhere and wondered if he only woke up late. Kakashi and Naruto didn't seem to notice she was already there, and she poked both of them to let them she was already there. Then someone took her by the waist, and it made Kakashi look at Sakura and Sasuke.

He took her by the waist and gave her a very sweet and loving kiss. "You're late, Sakura..."

Naruto looked at them in shock and fell off the branch he hung on. "W-wait! S-so you mean all this time—Sakura-chan, Teme! Seriously?!" He asked happily scrambling off to his feet.

"You're so late, Naruto!" Kakashi said, lifting his head from his book.

"Tch. Kakashi..." Sasuke said smirking at his ex-sensei. Kakashi shuddered as he felt the air around Sasuke had become darker when he glared and smirked at him.

"Ehh...well you see..." He tried to reason with the Uchiha but to no expense.

Sakura giggled as she watched Kakashi stutter and shudder and Sasuke smirk and glare at him. "Come on you three, its about to begin!" She gave Sasuke one more kiss and then started to run off. "I have to go to the others so we can start!"

When she was out of sight, Sasuke sat himself in between Kakashi and Naruto, sighing.

Naruto looked at him, still the surprise in his eyes remained, but as he spoke, anger and sorrow took over his tone. "Sasuke-teme! W-what the hell?! Why did you let her go?! I-I thought you two were together!?"

"We are, dobe." He answered calmly as he gave out another sigh and looked up to the sky.

"Bu—"

Kakashi had cut him off, but only to ask the same question. "Don't you remember what the winner has to do?"

They both looked at him angrily, though Naruto looked like he was going to beat Sasuke up if he didn't answer soon.

"I don't want to get in her way to happiness..."

They both looked at him curiously, "What do you mean, teme!? She's already happy with you—"

"If she wins this...I know Gaara would make her happy—besides, she would be the Kazekage's wife. She would be able to do almost anything she'd like." The Uchiha stood, remembering what he had said to himself before.

_**Flashback...**_

**_"If I do help Sakura win this...She would live a happy life. Happier than the life she began to have with me. She would be the Kazekage's wife after all. But then I wouldn't see her anymore..." _****He thought walking around the village. Then he shoved his hand into his pocket. "****_I'll help you win Sakura..." _****He continued, taking out a small box. "****_No matter how much it will hurt me, I will give you the life you deserve to have. A happy life..."_**

**_End of Flashback..._**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He heard a voice, it was the same voice he had heard in the meeting on the night they arrived in Sunna. It was the same council member. He couldn't help but think that Gaara was also annoyed by that man's presence in the meeting. "Please draw your attention down here, we would now decide who would go first."

And so they did, they all brought their attention to the middle of the arena, where Sakura and the other girls would go up against each other in an intense battle. _"Good Luck Sakura..." _The Uchiha thought, not knowing that the Kazekage wished her the same.

On the board, the name and the girls' pictures rolled and stopped at Sakura's. He saw her shudder and gasp. He knew then she was nervous...

The first part was to go against three ninja's of the Sand Village, if she wins, she goes onto the next round. Then finally, that clattering sound that made everyone in team Kakashi shook in their seats, it has begun.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The battle didn't take long at all, much to everyone's expectations. During Sakura's battle, it seemed like the three Sand Ninja's were afraid of her when she stumped her foot down the arena. She easily beat them, and it didn't even take two hours or so. Sakura really became stronger under Tsunade's care.

After the match, she got to rest. She went to her team and was happily greeted by a waiting Uchiha. Gaara looked at their direction and noticed that the two were awfully close. When he looked away, Sasuke looked at his direction, glaring at him, and brought his attention back to Sakura.

"You did amazing." He told her smiling, gently caressing her cheek. He held her closer to him and gave her a 'congratulation' kiss.

Sakura, feeling happy that she won, kissed him back. "Because I had great training." She smiled looking at Kakashi, and Naruto, who seemed to have been avoiding eye contact with her. It brought Sakura down, fortunately though, Kakashi returned her smile and Sasuke held her lovingly.

Then she was called back to her position at the fighters' seats. As soon as the next ninja came up, Ino, she had ran back to her seat.

During the whole battle, Ino had not fought against them in close range. Instead, she used far ranged attacks, no doubt taught by Nara.

Her battle took longer than Sakura's. As soon as it was finished she slumped down besides Sakura and Hinata, looked over her team mates and lazily waved to them.

Next up was Ten Ten. Instead of cheering her off like Lee did, Neji looked away. Lee kept bugging him why he wasn't cheering. "_Idiot..._" I thought. He couldn't see that Neji has feelings for Ten Ten.

Her battle with the three ninjas was intense and was quite short. Shorter than Ino's that is, but still longer than Sakura's. She fought far ranged for the majority of the time, but also went in close range. Soon after her battle was over, she was jumping happily as she beat the three ninjas, waving enthustiastically to Hyuuga, Neji. He in return slumped down in his chair trying to avoid any sort of contact with her.

Then there was Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. She walked to the center of the arena ready to fight the three ninjas trembling. I doubt she'd win against the three ninjas. And of course at the end of the match, I stand corrected. She won, I couldn't help but stare at her as her confidence took the best of her and started yelling in relief. Then snapping back to reality, she became shy again, noticing that everyone had stared at her, she quickly sat back down on her spot next Ten Ten.

Afterwards, the fighters had two hours to take a break but not leave their seats. After the short break they would then go against one another. They would all need to fight one another, no matter who goes first.

The two hour break seemed to go by fast, then the council had announce who was going against who. First up was Ino and Hinata. Now I'm really sure Hinata wouldn't bother to fight Ino and just lose because they were friends.

And I was right, their match went on quickly, Ino had one in 30 minutes worth of battle. Hinata did not fight her, she only dodged the Yamanaka's every move. Sooner or later, she got her.

Next up, Sakura versus Ten Ten. I wish Sakura would win against her. After her, it would only be her and Ino, and no way would she lose to her. I glanced up to see Naruto glare at me. He still wants me to run over there and tell Sakura to give up the fight...but I can't, I would be taking an opportunity away from her...but I love her. DAMMIT! stupid dobe has got me all confused now...I don't want her to be unhappy, if she's with Gaara, no doubt she would be very happy. I sense that Gaara had feelings for her, and even though she really didn't feel the same for him, I wouldn't regret my decision, its for **her.**

I watched intently at the two kunoichi's fighting, it seems like its an even match. But one is bound to win. Although, I stand corrected **again**. This is annoying me...They were both too evenly matched, and no one was knocked out. It's been over an hour and thirty minutes, no one has yet looked tired. In fact, it seems like the real fight was just about to begin. Sadly, the council stopped them and told them that they were both going in to the next round with Yamanaka.

With Ino in thought, I glanced up Nara, to see him **intently **watching as well. He's not the kind of person who'd do such a thing, he would usually lay back and mutter about how things are so 'troublesome'. "Hn." Shikimaru had feelings for Ino. No real reason why he's so worried about her safety and happiness, like what he had expressed that night they were revealed about the mission. Then glancing up on Hyuuga, I saw he was annoyed. He really did care for Ten Ten, not as a team mate, something else...Anyways, I looked up at Gaara to only see him looking at _my girlfriend. _Yes, my girlfriend...it sounds peculiar but its what she is to me, otherwise you can call her the love of my life...wait...DAMMIT...this isn't really the kind of time to be thinking like this...

Anyways, after their short thirty minutes break, the three girls had gone up against each other. Yamanaka seems to have the upper hand at this battle. She didn't look as tired as Sakura and Ten Ten. Nonetheless, Sakura has managed to knock her out, thus leaving her against Ten Ten. While she knocked Ino, Ten Ten seemed to have been gathering her chakra up once again. Maybe...just maybe, Sakura would lose and stay with me. Looking up at Nara once again, he looked relieved, sighing he muttered, 'Ahhh, Ino...how troublesome...' as he sat down, finally relaxing. They my eyes shot up to Hyuuga, he was looking at me as well, I didn't bother to look at him for long, but he did seem annoyed. Annoyed that somehow Ten Ten had the upper hand. But all that changed when Sakura had knocked her out as well...I felt my heart break...I heard it crack...I stood there wide-eyed as the medics carried Ten Ten and Ino out of the arena, leaving Sakura. Gaara soon made his way into the arena, congratulating her...

"We have a winner! After seven long, agrivating hours, Haruno, Sakura, from the Hidden Leaf Village, of team Kakashi, has won!" With that they led Sakura out the arena and to the hokage's tower.

"_I'll miss you, Sakura." _That's all I could think of. Naruto glared at me all the way, and Kakashi had a concerned look plastered upon his face, and I couldn't help but think I'm close to my death...losing the one who hold my life, my _heart._

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for the review guys! Really trying hard to get a new chapter up!  
Your review has made me happier ^^**


	8. Hopes

**Hey there, thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for taking too long on this chapter, I got stucked...so yeahhhhhh...**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Enjoy though~**

* * *

**Secrets**

**Hopes**

"W-what...T-that's not right..." She frozed, staring intently at the Kazekage.

I could see her, feeling afraid of this sudden change. They have already broken the news to her. She sat at one end of the table, and I sat at the other. Kakashi, and Naruto sitting in between us. The council and the Kazekage sitting directly in front of us.

I instantly removed my eyes from her, it tore me apart seeing her tremble so much. The council members then started to try and explain to her _everything. _I felt her stare at me, I felt horribly guilty...all I could really think right now is, did I make the right decision? Or was it all wrong...?_  
_

When I turned to look at her once again, she was crying. She couldn't remove her eyes from the Kazekage, and that just made me even more jealous. Then I turned to Gaara, his gaze was directly at me, when I looked at him he didn't even flinch. It seemed like he was studying me, studying what I was feeling. Then she stood up.

I watched her...I listened...to every word she said to me...she continually glared at me. "S-sasuke...you...knew, didn't you...? Yet...you **let all this **to happen. I- I **hate **you!" I watched her storm off, running out of the room. All I did was nod and give her a 'Hn.' I wouldn't blame her if she would never forgive me, if I were her...I couldn't even think about it. All the pain I caused her, it was so much, and this in particular is just simply, _unforgivable. _Despite all that though, when I listened to her say those hurtful things, I couldn't help but notice the shinning sparkle of hope in her eyes. Hope that, I would explain myself to her for what I did, hope that I would help her, hope that...that I would follow her, telling her '_I love her'. _

After she left, Naruto stood up and glared and yelled at me. I've never seen my best friend feeling so disgusted—at me..."What the **hell **do you think your doing, you bastard!? You're actually letting her go?! Just like **that**!?" He paused to gather more energy, then ran towards the door in hope to find her. "I **can't **believe how much I used to look up to **you so much**, **bastard**!" He told me things that should've hurt me more than Sakura's words. But it didn't. Just hearing her say that...I can't even believe that I'm still breathing, and alive right now. I love her...I hope that after years from now, no matter how long it takes...she'd find it in her heart to forgive me...

Kakashi eventually stood up as well. Half standing, he looked at me, glared at me, then...he smirked. Something ran through his mind, I just don't know what. "Sasuke," He told me. "You really are showing your childish side. Tch. I can't help but say, your maturing backwards." Then he ran off, after Sakura and the dobe. I watched him leave, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me.

Then the council member spoke up. He looked at me prideful. "Well, at least there is **one **calm leaf ninja...hmph!" I didn't mind what he said, but then Gaara brought his attention back at me. He excused everyone to leave, he told us that all that is left is to look for the missing kunoichi, and that their wedding would be announced as soon as possible. I couldn't believe what he had said, but then I thought that I'm letting her go for the better...for her happiness.

I took my leave before everyone else's. When I finally got outside the Kazekage's tower, Gaara had come behind me and spoke. "Is there anything between you and her?" He simply asked.

I nearly flinched, but didn't. I was surprised that he even asked me. Without taking a glance at him, I calmly asked. "Who, Lord Kazekage?" I lied. I knew who he was talking about of course.

He stood next beside me, not bothering to look over to me as he talked. "The kunoichi." He simply said.

I didn't answer him, I don't know how I could. So I simply lowered my head.

"Well, Uchiha?"

"Why does it interest you, Lord Kazekage?"

"You two...treat each other, more than friends. I could sense the brooding air around you when you see her with me."

It's true, that was how everything went on since they got here. "Hn. Do **you **have any feelings for her?"

He steadied, not even flinching. He continued to stare out into the darkness that surrounded his village. "Perhaps. Although, I am not fully aquainted to her yet. I do not know if I hold romantic feelings for her. There's no doubt though, why men try to be around her. She's talented, intelligent, and beautiful. Well, Uchiha? Would you answer my question now that I've answered yours?"

"Why does it matter?" I muttered.

"If you love or care for her, as a normal friend would, you would be worried about her future. Right now, you don't seem like you care at all. She's marrying a man who she barely knows, yet you let her go on, not letting her have her own choice—"

"I do. I care a lot—I'm doing this because I care for her, a lot. If she marries you, she'd be wealthy and surely be happy. The Kazekage's wife..."

"Wealth? Is that what you think she really wish?"

"What else does a woman want?" I was confused...I haven't really payed attention to Sakura's needs much before.

"Tch. I **overestimated **you, Uchiha. Sakura doesn't seem like that kind of woman. You think of her too...surfaced biased. She doesn't want wealth or fame—From what I see, she only wishes to spend her life with someone she loves. Have any idea who that is?"

"There's nothing...between Sakura and I..."

"Words mean nothing. You know that. The only way to prove it is through actions. If you really do love her, you wouldn't want her to marry another man, correct?"

"...Hn..."

"I could still turn the tides for this competition...Tch. But unless you do something about your feelings for her, I won't alter it in any way at all."

"Don't...she'll be happy with you. The way you looked at her, it's the same way **I **look at her. You've feelings for her as well...You wouldn't want to upset her..."

"I've told you before, my feelings for the kunoichi is not settled yet."

"Bu—"

"I'll give you two days to figure your feelings out for her. Until then, nothing about the wedding would be changed."

"Why are you doing this? I thought your feelings for her aren't settled yet...?"

"I'm no idiot, Leaf Ninja. She becomes jealous when you're around women, and you, the same, when she's around men. I would also prefer to keep my village's ties with the Hidden Leaf. I'd be ruining that if she is unhappily married to me, and with you sulking and regretting about this very moment."

"I—Thank you, Lord Kazekage...I'll think about it..."

He simply nodded and left. I was wrong about him, having the knowledge about Sakura and I, he doesn't want to break us apart...he's giving me another chance for Sakura...if she is found in two days. At the end of it all, he has given me hope to live—to be with my heart, Sakura...

* * *

**If you guys would be so kind to help me with ideas for the next chapters or chapter. :)**

**Thank You!**


	9. Realization

**Secrets**

**Realization**

"_How __**dare **__he...I feel...I feel...so unsure about this. He's not the kind to just give up so easily, or just give up at all on something or someone he dearly cares for...maybe...he just doesn't love me...everything was just a lie then..." _

The kunoichi kept running as far away from the tower. She had no idea to where she had run off to, but sure enough, it wasn't far enough from them all. All she needed was a little time to think...and that's what she's doing until she heard his voice.

"Sakura-chan!" He called, stopping just in front of her. "Are you alright...? Look—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Naruto." She spat at him bitterly, regretting that she did.

"Listen," The blonde started, sitting down next to her. "Don't take things so seriously, Sasuke has a tendency to change how things go when he doesn't like it...I **know **he'll do something about this...trust me..."

Silence quickly took place, neither one of them spoke a word. Eventually, Kakashi caught up to them. "Naruto, Sakura." He simply said.

He eyed his team mates cautiously, waiting for some sort of response. Sakura only stared at him. Naruto lowered his head. "We should go back now. The council and the Kazekage is waiting for your return, Sakura."

He saw her flinch, so he patted her shoulder comfortably and lowered himself to their level. "Things have yet to be altered, Sakura. Hope for the best, don't dou—"

She glared at him. "**Two **days sensei! I doubt he'll do anything, he's already done so little as of earlier...you can't just tell me not to doubt him!"

Kakashi, understanding the emotions coursing through the kunoichi, simply nodded but urged for them to come with him, back to the tower.

* * *

He sat there in silence, eyeing everyone in the room. He still thought about what the Kazekage told him earlier. All but one of the council members has left the room, leaving him, the council member, and Gaara, in the room in complete silence. No doubt the Kazekage was in deep thought himself. The council member fidgeted nervously about. He avoided all unnecessary contact with the two of them. His curiousity has been poked and awaken, thinking about what the Kazekage meant earlier.

Then the doors opened once again, revealing Kakashi, Naruto, and a shaken Sakura. They all sat at their same seats before they had left. The Uchiha watched them all walk in and sat down, Kakashi and Naruto sparing him few glances, but absolutely none from Sakura. He already felt dead when she finally glanced up at him, although one would most likely call it a death glare rather than a simple glance.

Silence once again, was worn throughout the room, only to be broken by the council member, explaining all else to Sakura and her team. Kakashi carefully eyed the Uchiha, as he looked down, broken. "_Dammit Sasuke! Aren't you going to do anything at all!?" _He asked himself. Unfortunately, the young Uchiha hadn't spoke one word ever since they re-entered the room.

"Now then..." A voice broke through his train of thoughts. "Have you any request or questions, young lady?" He then glanced once again at Sasuke. He was now looking at Sakura with..._pleading_ eyes...? He must've gotten a breakthrough. The Copy nin nodded in understanding, and Naruto stared at him gaping.

She answered the council member's question. "No...none at all..." The Kazekage then shot his head up, his eyes meeting hers. He couldn't help but stare at her.

Then he brought his head back down, closing his eyes, smirking, thinking to himself. "_Tch. You really are risking so much, Uchiha. Sakura is beautiful, intelligent, and most importantly...I think I've come to gain interests in her..." _He shot his head back up again, now looking at the Uchiha. "_I will keep my promise to you though...If you make the wrong choice now...I could already see myself living a greedy life just being with her...yet she has her own decisions to make..."_

* * *

After Team Kakashi has walked out of the Kazekage's tower properly, Sakura was confronted by her best friend. "Sakura-chan!" She smiled gleefully, happy with her friend's success.

She, on the other hand, couldn't look at Ino at the moment. She only continued to walk pass her with the rest of her team nodding, faking a smile on their faces. Though Sasuke, as you know, hadn't bother, and Naruto well...just didn't do it. It was only Kakashi and her who faked their smiles.

Everyone had congratulated them for their victory. They in return, had not talked to anyone, they all simply nodded and continued for their rooms. Kakashi sat on his bed, lights off, thinking how everything else would turn out. Tired, he decided to be optimistic about their current situation, believing Sasuke would come out of his _'shy shell'. _Naruto, however, was the complete opposite. Once he had entered his room, he turned his lights furiously, murmuring curses under his breath about Sasuke. He used up all his energy to just think badly about his friend. But like Kakashi, he decided to be optimistic, saying, "Sasuke you damn bastard! You better make Sakura feel better or else I'll kick your sorry ass!"

Sakura differed from her team mate's actions, instead of heading directly to her room, she stayed outside, at the training fields, looking up at the stars. Though she had not said anything, she was hoping that Sasuke would be there, and that everything that has just happened was just a horrible nightmare. She laid down on the soft grass, closing her eyes, trying to relax every muscle in her body. Ten Ten hadn't really gone easy on her. She truly was fighting, same with Ino.

Sasuke was only his stubborn self. He followed Sakura, hoping to talk to her. Although, after everything that had happened, he doesn't have the courage to brake the ice between them. So he looked for something that would give him the strength to talk to her. He reached into his pocket, feeling the box in between his fingers, and pulling it out unto his palm. He opened it and stared at it then at the girl consciously lying down on the grass. Carefully, he closed the box and walked over to her.

She sensed him and she wanted answers. "_Please," _she pleaded, sitting up from her position. "Explain why...why you've decided to **just **let me go...? I thought I was your _heart?" _She still didn't look at him, but she feel him sitting closely next to her. "S-sasuke-kun...I need to hear **your **explanation...please..." She pleaded more, tears running down her pale, and tired face.

He chose not to look at her, but did want to tell her the truth. "Aren't you happy?" He plainly asked. Sakura looked at him in anger and astonishment.

"W-what do you mean...?"

"You're going to marry wealthy—"

"**What the hell are you saying?! **I don't care about money, Sasuke Uchiha! Is that why you think I love you!?"

He stared at her crying face dumbfounded. "I-yes..."

The kunoichi grabbed his collar and yelled at him through her teary eyes. "I'm **not **a shallow woman. And most importantly, I love you just the way you are! The money means nothing to me, you **idiot**!"

He continued to gape at her. He smiled at her retorts, calling him an idiot, and proving him wrong. He finally understood what Gaara said. Sakura loves him the way he is, nothing else. He watched the kunoichi yell at him, telling him, asking him, why he thought so, and why money is the last thing she needs.

He closed his eyes, listening to Sakura. Then he stopped her, cupping her face with his right hand, kissing her passionately. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"I...I-prove it, Sasuke Uchiha!" She retorted, her voice cracking.

Then he sat back up, facing the teary, still beautiful girl in front of him.

"Gaara, the Kazekage, told me things...he knows how I feel for you..." He said, nuzzling her nose.

"And just how exactly, do you feel?" She growled.

"He knew that I love you..."

He continued to explain to her what he had to. As he went on, she couldn't help but think that Sasuke was still the same cocky, calm, confident man.

As he spoke, he looked into her eyes, and knew that she was thinking. He caught Sakura off guard, kissing her again after his explanation.

"That's why I choose to stay with you..." Those were the last words she heard him say.

"S-sasuke-kun...so he gave you options..." So she was listening to him. She quickly fell into his arms, comfortably resting her head on his chest.

"Hn."

"Wha—"

"Sakura, ever since we got here," He pulled her back, their eyes locking and never leaving the other's gaze. "I've wanted to ask you a simple question..."

She raised a brow curiously. "You...you never ask for anything..." She blurted.

He then raised his left hand to her, still closed, not revealing the box he held. "Hn."

She eyed his hand curiously, touching it gently. He didn't move, he didn't speak, he only stared at her, as she made contact with his hand. The girl was still clueless to what he intended, so she tried to loosen his grip on the object in his hand. Surprisingly, he kept it closed. She looked at him, cautiously, not knowing what she had to do. "S-sasuke-kun...?"

He locked his eyes with hers again, slowly giving his hand to her, still tightly closed. Then he softly spoke. "I need to hear something from you first." He smiled.

"I—"

"I'll give my life up for you, do anything you wish, kill any one who'd try to take you away from me. I'll give you happiness, at the best of my abilities. All I need from you is three small words—odd, but three small words if not more. I want **you, **Haruno, Sakura."

She gently put her hands on his, that still held on to something tightly. "I told you before, I'll **die **for you. Give you anything you wish, give you pure happiness and much **much **more if needed...Just as long as you love me. Because," She smiled. "In case you don't know, I love you Sasuke-kun."

He looked at her lovingly, and with lust. He opened his hand and watched her take the box to her hand from his, opening it curiously. He couldn't miss that big, wide smile on her face. "I love you too, Haruno, Sakura."

"I-it's the Uchiha ring...isn't it?" She stumbled for words, still staring at the ring.

"Yes."

"So...so...does this mean..."

"I'm asking you to marry me, Sakura..."

She cried once again, throwing herself into Sasuke's arms, mumbling 'yes' into his chest.

"I'll take it as a yes?" He smirked.

"**Yes!**"

"Then **Mrs. Uchiha, **we must tell the Kazekage and the others the good news." He smiled at her, and brought her into his arms, carrying her back to the village. "Everyone must be worried looking for you..."

"I...I want to rest, Sasuke-kun...bring me to your's or my room..." She told him groggily.

"Hn. Sleep, you needn't to stay awake right now...I'll tell Gaara about my decision." He whispered at the now sleeping Sakura in his arms.

Soon, after he brought Sakura to her own room, he then walked to the Kazekage's tower.


	10. The Last Chapter

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter. I really appreciate the reviews, it gave me a heads up. But so much ideas are going through my head right now, sooooooooooooooooooo I might make this chapter go fast then start a new one! Muahahahahaha!  
Anywho~ **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Secrets**

**The Last Chapter**

"Hn."

"Outrageous! Lord Kaze—"

"Silence."

"But th—"

"**I **gave him the choices."

"Yes! But **you **are not to ma—"

"I am the Kazekage, and I gave him the choices."

"Hn."

"Th-this will ch—"

"Please, council member, leave." Gaara glared.

With frightened look in his eyes the council member stumbled out of the room. "Y-yes my Lord!"

After he left, the Uchiha kept his eyes closed, and stood in front of the Kazekage coolly. The Kazekage in return, stared at the Uchiha with a plastered smirk on his face.

"Tch. I knew you'll come out of your sulking in no time." He exclaimed, laying back in his chair.

"Hn." Sasuke said, opening his eyes. "What is the purpose of you having a wife anyways?"

"The council persisted."

"Yes. But why?"

"In case of anything happening to me, like the time I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and this time die. Someone should have the same power as I to protect the village like I did before."

The Uchiha nodded in understanding. "Hn. A wife to bear a child, to possess the same power as you." He smirked at the thought. "Not as stupid as I thought."

The Kazekage only nodded back at him as encouragement.

"You wouldn't need that for awhile, the Akatsuki are dead. You'd be able to protect this village like you do now with no trouble."

"Yes."

"Hn."

The young Uchiha then turned to leave, and as he reached the door, the Kazekage called over to him. "I'll let the council members know." He only heard a 'Hn' from him.

Then he closed the door, still inside the room. Not turning to face the Kazekage, he spoke. "Have you figured your feelings for her yet?"

"Yes. I do not think of her as anything but...a new ally. Have **you **figured out what I said?" He said with no more than no emotion, sitting up right on his chair.

"Tch. Of course, that's why I'm not letting her go." The Uchiha smirked. "The Leaf ninjas and I should go back home now, don't you think?"

The Kazekage nodded in agreement. "First thing in the morning. Goodbye, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to him and smirked. "I'll see you before we leave, Gaara." He stated, as walking out of the room.

* * *

The morning came to the village of Sunna fast. All of the Hidden Village Leaf ninjas gathered their things to begin their journey back home. Team Gai, as always, was the first to arrive at the gates. Neji had been irritated at his team for being out so early, knowing the others were probably still asleep.

"Dammit..." The young Hyuuga muttered. "The others are most likely to be sound asleep still, and we're here waiting." He said at his most irritated voice.

Ten Ten then looked at him. She saw the young Hyuuga burn red in anger, then she walked over to him with a comforting hand. "Relax, Neji. It's not that early, besides look. Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei's team are here. Cheer up, as soon as Team Kakashi gets here, we'll leave for our village." She smiled happily.

It made the Hyuuga's heart swell with happiness. He sighed loudly as the others approached them, and patted Ten Ten's shoulder. "I'm...I'm just glad you're still here with us, Ten Ten."

Shikimaru heard the Hyuuga's comment as they neared the other team and looked over to his blonde team mate blushing then looking away. "Yeah..." he muttered as Ino glanced up at him.

"'Yeah'? You alright there Shikimaru?" She looked up at him dumbfoundedly and surprised when he took her into his arms.

"I'm glad your still with us..." He muttered, then releasing the blushing, shocked girl.

"Sh-shikimaru..."

"Troublesome..."

She only smiled at his retort and returned his embrace. Chouji and their sensei, Asuma, glanced at the two and laughed at them. Chouji, yelling at them to get a room, earned a chase from the now blushing Nara.

As for Kurenai-sensei's team, they all embraced Hinata. The young Hyuuga heiress blushed at her friend's sudden action. "A-ano...w-what's going on?" She asked her team.

"Nothing, we're just really glad you're still here, Hinata-chan!" Kiba enthustiastically yelled.

Shino in return, merely nodded in agreement. "Hinata-chan, don't scare us like that again." He simply said. What he said was sincere, the young Hyuuga heiress has scared them off when she beat all three ninjas with such ease.

"K-kurenai-sensei...? A-ano..."

The woman looked at her with a warm heart and smiled. "Ahh, Hinata, you made your team worry."

"A-ano!" The girl cried in alarm. "I-I'm sorry!"

Her team mates only laughed in delight, knowing that their team mate wouldn't leave them.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Gai smirked. "You're late _**again.**_You shouldn't be showing such a bad example to your young team mates."

Kakashi sighed at his friend's retort. He was still groggy, waking up so early after such a tiresome day. He would have still been asleep if a certain someone had not insisted for them to leave so early in the morning. "Gome. Now let's go."

"W-wait, that's Sakura-chan isn't it!?" Lee yelled in glee and curiousity, noticing the pink-haired kunoichi with her bags walking with her team. "I-I thought that she—"

"Hn. The plan has been changed." Sasuke answered coolly.

"What made the Kazekage change his mind, Uchiha?" Neji interrupted, glaring at him.

"I talked to him."

"I-impossible! You simply talked to Lord Kazekage, and he changed his mind!?" Lee shouted.

"Errr, guys? Care to explain to us what you're talking about?" The blonde girl questioned, pointing a finger at the Hyuuga.

"It's nothing..." Nara lamely stated. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Actually..." Kakashi began, looking sheepishly and excitedly around the crowd as he would while reading his 'books'.

"Well!?" Ino yelled, demanding for answers.

"I-ino-chan...perhaps you w-would be so k-kind to address K-kakashi-sensei..." Hinata said, trying to calm down her friend.

Sakura could only choke back her giggles. She couldn't help but image such a sucky life without her friends right there in front of her.

"Hey, forehead!" Ino yelled irritably. "Care to tell us what happened!?"

"Actually, I just don't know." She began, looking at Sasuke nervously. "You see—"

"We better get going." Sasuke simply stated, interrupting the girls' conversation.

"Right!" Naruto yelled. "Hey! Hina-chan!" He quickly greeted, seeing the young girl. Hinata in return, blushed furiously, and as she began to fall back, Neji caught her.

"Naruto, you idiot! Stop doing **that!" **He yelled, quickly snapping his cousin out of her unconscious state.

"Wh—"

"We should go **now**." Sasuke interrupted once again, glaring at the 'dobe'.

"Hn." Everyone nodded in agreement. And with that, they all left for Konoha.

* * *

They all traveled quietly, but nonetheless, they all waited for each other. The girls, excluding Kurenai-sensei, traveled behind everyone else, and the tension was getting to her. She couldn't help it anymore, so she decided to break the silence between them.

"Hey, Sakura." She began. "What happened?" She simply asked, as if that were to bring all answers she needed.

The pink-haired kunoichi stared at her friend, looking for what she meant by that question.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean!" Ino said sharply.

"What?" Sakura asked, she still didn't know what she meant. She was too tired to think.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan. I-I think Ino-chan is, is asking, w-what happened in the tower, a-and, a-ano...h-how a-and w-what exactly the Kazekage c-changed his mind for..." Hinata whispered gently, looking at her two friends. She was between them, which made her feel the tension rising up in Ino.

"Yeah! That!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura was unsure unto whether or not she should tell them.

"It's getting late! We should camp out here for tonight." Kakashi yelled from the very front of the pact, stopping and taking out his book.

"Err, I'll tell you later, right now we should get our things ready and rest."

"No, Forehead, you're telling us before we sleep."

"O-okay..." Sakura smiled sheepishly, knowing she wouldn't escape a conversation with her bestfriend.

* * *

Surprised, Sakura noticed that all of them has sat down around the fire. Each one having a conversation with another, even Sasuke, well with Naruto that is.

The pink-haired kuniochi shuddered at the sense of someone glaring intently at her—Ino. When she finished eating, and talking to Lee, or rather asking him to go away after he had cried over her and hugged her so tightly. She walked over to the three girls waiting for her. Apparently, Ino had told Ten Ten that she had something to tell them.

"Forehead! What took you so long!?" Ino yelled.

"I just finished ea—"

"Flirting with your boyfriend?" Ino smirked. At that, Sakura saw Sasuke look at them, and when their gazes met, he smirked at her. Then she returned her attention back to Ino and the others.

"Ino! You shouldn't be accusing Sakura of **just **dating Lee." Ten Ten said assuring the pink haired kunoichi that she didn't think the same. "You have to ask her if she still likes him first, eh Sakura?" Or so she thought.

"A-ano...m-maybe she's not dating him at all...y-you know how Lee-san c-could be so emotional around Sakura-chan..."

"Thank you Hina-chan!" Sakura said in relief. "Atleast your not being delusional unlike these two here."

The two retorted at Sakura's statement. "Hey!"

The pink haired kunoichi returned her gaze to where Sasuke was, only to find him not there. Then she heard his voice.

"Everyone." He began to get their attention. As soon as Sakura looked at him, he locked his eyes with hers.

"Ehhh, Teme—" Naruto yelled. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi cut him off with a glare.

"Not now, Naruto. I believe Sasuke is about to make an announcement."

The Uchiha nodded as yes, then looked back at Sakura. After taking a few breaths, he looked around and began. He explained what had happened after the fight in the arena. The boys nodded understanding what took place in the Kazekage's tower. He explained to all of them what the reactions were—much to Sakura's dismay. Ten Ten, Hinata, and Ino looked at her, shocked. All of them were shocked hearing that she reacted the way she did then, excluding Naruto and Kakashi that is. Then the Uchiha continued about the adventures he went on that day, after the meeting in the tower. He told them all how he and Sakura had been together secretly for such a long time, and explained how it was all his fault how things got so messed up after they came here.

Ino looked at Sakura in disbelief. Ten Ten glanced at Neji in understanding why he was so worried. She knew that he had feelings for her, and he knew that she had feelings for her as well. All they needed was time and a little push from their friends. Hinata, then glanced over to Naruto, now knowing why he was so down during the whole competition, the fact that he might suddenly lose one of his best friends, and smiled to herself. Ino suddenly blushed, looking over to Shikimaru. He was upset that she made that far into the competition because he might lose her, or rather _they _might lose her. The blonde kunoichi then felt a sudden pinch in her heart, her current feelings for her team mate was already noticeable, yet she grows to fall in love with him even more.

"As soon as we get back to Konoha," Sasuke continued, yet locking his eyes with Sakura once more as he went on. "Sakura and I are getting married."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. Everyone congratulated her, they surrounded her with warm hugs but parted as soon as Sasuke walked towards her. "Right, Sakura?" He asked, holding her hands.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun." Everyone could now see the Uchiha ring glitter under the moon's light on her fingers.

As soon as all the commotion has died down, and the seneis soon went to sleep, Sasuke had approached Sakura once more. Not much were spoken between the two, but they held each other under the moon as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later...**

Shizune stumbled every step she took on her way to the Hokage's office. She had brought exciting news that would most probably be music to Tsunade's ears. When she finally reached her office, the Hokage stood quickly and stared at her with worried eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, my Lady. D-do not...fret...n-nothing terrible has occured..." The girl said trying to catch her breath.

"Dammit, Shizune! You had me worried. I thought the village is under attack...what brings you here?" The Hokage sighed in relief, sitting herself back down to her chair, and studying the tired Shizune in front of her. "Well?"

Shizune could not help but smile. "Sakura-chan, my Lady." She began, bowing down.

"Hn? What about Uchiha-sama?" The Hokage asked, alarm in her voice. She couldn't possibly afford to have something terrible happen to the village's most skilled medic nin—second from her that is.

"She...she..."

"**Dammit, Shizune! What the hell are you trying to say?! Has something happened to her?!"**

**"**H-hn..! Hokage-sama! N-no! nothing terrible has happened to her—"

"Then tell me what happened, quickly!"

The poor girl couldn't tell Tsunade the news she brought, fearing she would yell at her even more. Ever since Sakura and Sasuke married the day they got back from Sunna, Tsunade has been off edge. She and Shizune had to cover for her shifts when Sakura was injured, and then when she went to Sunna for three weeks, and then when she married Sasuke Uchiha. The Hokage couldn't handle the pink haired kunoichi's job anymore, she thought it was hard. Truly, Sakura had passed their master, like many had said.

"**Shizune! Are you waiting for me to kill you!?" **Tsunade yelled.

"EEEKKKK! N-NO TSUNADE-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT NEWS YOU'VE BROUGHT!"

"Uchiha-sama bears a child, my Lady!" The girl cried.

Then suddenly, Tsunade's eyes widened, relieved of the anger that took place before. Then she burst out laughing.

"M-my Lady...?" Shizune asked cautiously.

The Hokage seemed to have ignored her, but later on after she had calmed down into her chair. "Ahhh...young love these days...Shizune!"

"Y-yes, my Lady?"

"Send my best regards to the new Uchiha clan."

The girl's face softened and relaxed. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

**Aftermath...**

After thirty years, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura, had stayed happily married. Sakura gave birth to eight skillful, talented, bright, beautiful children. Meaning, eight possible heirs for the Uchiha clan's main branch. More importantly, new branches to the Uchiha clan.

Uchiha Ai, 29 the first born baby girl into the Uchiha clan. She took on her mother's beautiful features, soft, creamy pale skin, and green eyes. Her father's dark hair was passed on to her as well, and it ran down to her back. She also has a fraternal twin, Aito. Ai is considered to have the biggest fan club in all of Konoha. She's very intelligent, her parent's own intelligence joined together. Strong, as she was trained under the best senseis of Konoha. Being the first baby girl into the family, Sasuke tends to always spoil her, but she does not take advantage of it. Sasuke puts high expectations from his children, specially Aito and her, being the eldest. Sakura does the same as well, only with less pressure. Whenever Ai is troubled she runs directly to her mother, as she is always there to help her. She shares the same kind and loving soul that her mother has. Her inspiration is her father, knowing that he had fought many great ninjas before, and that he had also had the biggest fan club in all of Konoha, well he still has a big one.

Uchiha Aito, 29 the first born baby boy into the newly rebuilt Uchiha clan. Ai's fraternal twin. Sakura and Sasuke did not tell them who was born first, knowing that if they did, one would feel superior to the other. Aito looks a lot like his twin, only that his hair was short. His eyes are as green as Ai's and black hair that's styled to look a lot like Sasuke's. Although he acts a lot like his father, he is genuinely soft when he'd like, like his mother. He had always been Sakura's baby even now that he is older. Like his sister, when he is troubled, he runs directly to his mother for help. He is very intelligent like Ai, and is very strong, out-powering his twin by a little, being trained under the same senseis as she was. Sakura puts all her trust in him, and used to spoil him a lot when he was a toddler. To him, both of his parents is his inspiration, although Sakura being the greater inspiration, being a great mother and a very honored ninja and medic.

Then after the twins came Uchiha Akari, 24. She resembles her mother perfectly, only having dark onyx eyes like her father. Like her older siblings and the rest, she is very intelligent and strong. Like Ai, she was always spoiled by their father. With all of them, none of them asked Sasuke and Sakura for unnecessary things. Her hair flows down only to her shoulders, trying to capture her mother's looks. For her, her very motivation is her mother. She believes that to be a great ninja is to be like Sakura. Intelligent, but not cocky, strong, but not headstrong, sweet, but scary.

Uchiha Seishirou, 19, the fourth Uchiha baby welcomed to the world. Seishirou is a complete mix of his parents, having black hair with few pink, and having Sasuke's eyes. Like his older brother, Seishirou takes on Sakura's gentleness and kindness of heart. And just like his siblings, he is intelligent and strong. He is very fond of the new Hokage, Naruto, as his sensei. To him, Sakura is the greatest inspiration because of her skills, and her hard work. He thrives to be just like his father, only through Sakura's ways.

Then Uchiha Sachiho, 18, came right after Seishirou. He is as strong willed as his father, but with the weakness of the heart as his mother, kind, caring, and gentle. Intelligent, and strong, he inherits Sakura's perfect chakra control, and learns more after her. Unlike his brothers, Sachiho decides to keep his hair shorter, not being needed to be tied up. His emerald eyes just like Sakura's, and dark hair like Sasuke's. He finds inspiration in his father. The strength, power, and intelligence he finds in his father, astonishes him, and thrives to be like him, if not better, in all ways possible that would also help Konoha.

Then came, Uchiha Satoru, 17. The most inridiculous son of Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Instead of being a lot like his parents, he is more like the Hokage, Naruto. As a child, he was always with Naruto, and later on, he came to love ramen as much as Naruto did. He is as strong willed as Naruto is and very skillful like him as well. Although, he still takes on his father's attitude, and his mother's short temper. Unlike his brothers, he got his hair from Sakura, same as his eyes. He has the looks of his father, but with Sakura's own colors. His pink hair is styled very differently, covering one of his eyes. He has the second biggest fan club in Konoha, after his sister. His very inspiration, his father. He found much interesting things in his father's experience and wants to go through just the same, but with less violence and drama, just the hardship. He wants to be as strong as Sasuke, yet as kind as Sakura.

Uchiha Saya, 15. The most strong headed in all her siblings. She also has the dark hair from Sasuke, but pink stripes adorn it from Sakura's side, and dark coal eyes just like her father. With her intelligence, she never tells her father that she wants to be a medic nin instead, knowing that he'd be furious and start to look down on her. But despite that, she wants to be like her father, strong, intelligent, the one people look up to, a _hero. _Only that she wishes to get there by being a medic nin. Her attitude is very much like Sakura's, but her will power is the combination of both of her parents. Sasuke is her inspiration, obviously.

Then there came Uchiha Seiji, 10. The youngest of all the Uchiha siblings. At a young age, he already demonstrates the strength he has, his perfect chakra control, and his willing heart. Unlike all his siblings, he is the perfect picture of his father when he was just his age. The dark hair, the onyx eyes, and the pale skin, all from Sasuke. Although his physical being is very much like Sasuke, he is more like his mother than him. With the perfect chakra control, along came the knowledge of some healing jutsus he never knew he had. And as said, at his young age, he perfects chakra control, sometimes scaring his older siblings with the strength he wields. His heart is very pure, and innocent like, as Sakura's. So to him, his mother is just the perfect inspiration.

All of them, at the young age of 7, has opened the Sharingan, with the help of their father. The four eldest has already brought up the new branches to the Uchiha clan. They all make their parents proud, and very happy with all that they had accomplished. As for Sakura and Sasuke, they do not look like they have aged one bit, only a few strands of hair graying, but no wrinkles. Up to this day, they remain happily married, presiding the Uchiha clan, along with their possible heirs.

* * *

**Wew, well that took longer than I expected. Sorry about that. **

**But yeah, this is the last chapter. Somewhat to me, it feels a lil crappy, but please don't mention that in your reviews, it would only make me feel crappy T_T**

**Anywho~**

**Bye now!**


End file.
